


The Landlord

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Landlord Sebastian, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, at the end it gets kind of cute, only cause im a loser for that stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph is having a hard time settling down in Krimson City, and he's behind the rent by 3 months. Luckily he is able to persuade his landlord, Sebastian, on other ways he can pay the rent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Landlord

**Author's Note:**

> The title is so unoriginal and the plot is straight out of a bad porno. What could go wrong?

“Listen kid, if you don’t pay your rent, I’m kicking you out.”

Joseph could feel a headache coming on. He’d been trying to get a job in the city since he just moved in, but luck had not been on his side. It didn’t help that he didn’t pay rent for the past 3 months.

“I’m sorry, Sebastian. Really, I’m trying to get a job but it’s hard and my studies have been piling up.” Sebastian was his landlord and the target of most of Joseph’s sexual fantasies. Seriously, this man was the definition of rugged and handsome. He’s pretty sure the older man had noticed his staring on more occasions than one.

“I know you’re trying, but I can’t keep letting you stay here if you don’t pay, that’s the rule.” Joseph tried to think of what he could do as Sebastian leaned against the doorframe. He looked the older man up and down before an awful idea went through his head.

Hell, if he was going to get kicked out, he’d rather get kicked out trying to keep his apartment for another month. Joseph pulled off his best shy face before rubbing at his arms nervously.

“I don’t have any money on me to pay you with... is there anything else I could do in exchange? I’m serious, name something and I’ll do it.”

“I don’t really think-“ Joseph moved closer to Sebastian and ran a finger from his neck down to his belt.

“Are you sure there’s nothing I could do?” Sebastian stared at him before leaning back and looking down both sides of the hallway.

“I can think of something for you to do...”

* * *

 

That would explain how Joseph was currently kneeling on his living room floor with his landlords cock down his throat.

“Ahn... Always wondered if you would be good at sucking cock, you’ve got the lips for it, so I’m not surprised.” Sebastian had his hand wrapped in Joseph’s hair and was steadily pumping his cock in and out of Joseph’s mouth.

Drool was beginning to drip out the corners of his mouth from having the large length bumping the back of his throat and Joseph felt ashamed for enjoying it so much. He should also feel ashamed for fucking his landlord to pay rent, but his arousal quickly stomped those regretful feelings down.

“If you... Ahh!...want to pay for the rent... you’re going to have to do a little more.” Joseph looked up and saw Sebastian smirking down at him. He let his cock slip out of his mouth.

“We should move to the bedroom then...” He got up off the floor and led Sebastian to his bedroom where he pushed the older man down on the bed.

“Heh... I’ve noticed you looking at me before, but I didn’t know you’d be so eager to jump on me.”  Sebastian was lying on his back and Joseph crawled up his body so he could feel the older man’s chest. If he didn’t get to see those muscles this would all be in vain.

“Don’t act so cocky, Sebastian. I’ve noticed you looking at me before as well. No one seems as interested in my ass as you do.”

“What can I say? You’ve got a nice ass.” His comment was ended with a slap to Joseph’s ass and he couldn’t stop the gasp that left his mouth from the contact. Joseph continued to unbutton Sebastian shirt and tossed it to the side before running his hands down the toned chest.

“Like what you see?”

“Don’t be so smug about it.” Joseph wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s cock before licking a strip from the base to the tip. He felt a hand run through his hair and Sebastian’s hips thrust up, causing Joseph to gag around the large length.

“Fuck! You look so good wrapped around my cock, but I wanna see more of you.” Sebastian pulled Joseph off his length and forced the smaller man up so he could press their lips together.

“You need to let me go first.” Joseph pulled away and sat on Sebastian’s chest as he began to take his shirt off and the older man worked Joseph’s belt off. He got up to remove his pants and boxers while Sebastian kicked his own pants and boxers to the side. Joseph grabbed the lube that was in the side table and crawled back on top of Sebastian. The older man took the lube from him and covered his own fingers with the slick substance. “What are you doing?”

“I have to prep you, right? Or did you fuck yourself and stretch out that little hole of yours already?” Joseph blushed at the man’s words and shook his head. “Exactly, want to make sure you don’t hurt yourself.” Sebastian pulled Joseph back up onto his chest and reached his hand around to Jojo’s hole ad pushed the first digit inside.

Joseph jumped from the feeling of another person’s finger inside of him; it felt different than his own hand. Sebastian’s fingers were wider and the first finger already felt like two. He rolled his hips down unto Sebastian’s hand and the feeling of a second finger pushing against his rim had Joseph gasping.

“We’ve barely started, sweetheart. Already coming undone?” Sebastian looked so smug and Joseph wanted to slap that grin off his handsome face, but he settled for pressing their lips together so the older man couldn’t talk. The second finger pushed inside of Joseph and he moaned into the kiss, letting Sebastian slip his tongue into his mouth.

His fingers were so large, Joseph could already feel himself stretching around the wide digits and he couldn’t stop his mind from wondering how it would feel when the man’s cock entered him. Joseph dragged his nails down Sebastian’s chest so he could feel his muscles and get a rise out of the older man; the groan that came from Sebastian’s mouth was worthwhile. The third finger pushed in besides the other two and Joseph moaned from being stretched.

“Ahh!! Y-you should warn me before going right in...” Joseph tried to sound snarky but Sebastian only pushed his fingers in deeper so his knuckles were pushing against his hole, causing Joseph to cry out. “H-holy shit!”

“You should really watch you language, darling.”

“F-fuck you.”

“Only because you’re so eager...” Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Joseph and he couldn’t stop himself from whining at the loss. “Do you have any condoms?”

“Uhhmm.... No..”

“Fuck.... you clean?”

“Yeah...”

“Good to know.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hips and lined his cock with his entrance before thrusting into his entrance. Joseph arched his back and moaned from the feeling of being filled.

“F-fuck! Ahn!!” Joseph sat up and kept his hands placed on Sebastian’s chest as he rolled his hips against the cock that was pushing further inside of him. Sebastian continued to lift him up and then slam him back down to meet each of his thrusts and Joseph couldn’t do anything but hold on as his landlord used his body and slammed his cock against his prostate with each thrust.

“Ah... Feel so fucking good on my cock. Didn’t think you’d be so eager to ride my dick, but look at you.” Sebastian grabbed a fistful of Joseph’s hair and forced him to look up. Joseph knew that he probably looked like a mess with his lopsided glasses and flushed face and not to mention the drool that was slipping out of his mouth from moaning and gasping. Sebastian pulled him back down into a heated kiss and moved his hands down to Joseph’s ass and spread his cheeks wider so he could force his cock deeper into the smaller man.

“S-Seb! Ahh fuck!! It’s so fucking b-big! Ahhh I’m gonna cum! F-fuck!” Joseph began to lift himself up and drop his ass back down onto Sebastian cock frantically so he could reach his orgasm and the older man’s grip on his hips tightened so he could move Joseph’s body faster. Sebastian planted his feet on the bed to get a better angle and made sure each time he thrust up Joseph came down.

“F-fuck! Gonna fill you up and watch my cum drip out of your slutty little ass. Going to make sure you can barely sit without feeling sore.” Sebastian flipped them over and forced Joseph’s legs over his shoulders before pounding his cock into the younger man’s ass.

“Ahhh!! O-Oh fuck!!” Joseph dug his nails into Sebastian’s arms as his orgasm ripped through his body and he came all over his own chest. Sebastian breathing was picking up and his thrusts were getting frantic as he chased his own release. Joseph moaned when he felt Sebastian’s cock pulsing inside of him and then the sensation of warm liquid filling his ass and slipping out from around the older man’s cock.

Sebastian pulled out of Joseph and he couldn’t help the whimper that slipped from his mouth at the feeling of being empty.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Still need to clean up.” Joseph watched as Sebastian went down his body and he arched his back at the feeling of a tongue licking at his sensitive hole.

“H-Holy shit!!” Sebastian forced Joseph’s legs up so he could get his mouth around his entrance and push his tongue further in. He pulled back a few moments later when he deemed Joseph clean enough.

“There you go, don’t you feel better?” Joseph could barely reply since he was trying to catch his breath. His legs were trembling from the aftershocks of pleasure and Sebastian smirked down at him, obviously pleased with Joseph’s physical and mental state. “Consider your rent paid for this month.” He leant down and pressed one last kiss to Joseph’s mouth before pulling his pants on and grabbing his shirt.

Joseph watched as Sebastian left his room and curled up on his bed, too exhausted to get up. He felt pleasurably numb at the moment but he feared the shame that would haunt him the next day...

* * *

 

The next morning while Joseph was heating up water for coffee there was a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it up to reveal Sebastian standing there.

“What is it? Didn’t I already work things out with you?” Joseph was scared at what Sebastian was doing there; surely he wouldn’t go back on his word?

“Yeah... I wanted to apologize cause I kind of just left and that was a dick move, but also I was wondering if... you know.... you wanted to go get coffee...” Sebastian looked so embarrassed and Joseph almost laughed at him. This was the guy who had fucked him thoroughly the night before and was now acting like some nervous teenager. It was highly comedic in Joseph’s opinion.

“Uhm... sure. Just let me go get dressed.”

“Okay uhh good, I’ll just wait here.”

“Sounds like a plan” Joseph closed the door in Sebastian’s face and he could hear the man muttering to himself. It didn’t take him long to get ready and when he exited his apartment Sebastian was leaning against the wall. “Ready to go?”

“Of course.” They started down the hallway and Joseph voiced his curiosity.

“Is this just your way of apologizing or is this a date?” Sebastian looked caught off by the question and he smiled at the older man’s blush.

“I mean... if you want, this could be like a date... But I also heard that the coffee shop was hiring and I figured you could apply there.” Joseph laughed at Sebastian and smacked his arm.

“You’re an asshole.”


End file.
